Who will I Choose?
by lady purple rose
Summary: Saat kau dihadapkan oleh sebuah pilihan, dimana cinta lamamu kembali dan ketika kau telah jatuh hati dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa melihat kearahmu, manakah yang kau pilih? Cinta lamamu? Ataukah idola hatimu?
" **Who** **will I choose ?** **"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Cerita Gagal, True story barusan tadi pagi :v , OOC, Abal, GaJe, DLDR.

Pair :

Ino Yamanaka

Sasuke Uchiha

OC

Sum :

Saat kau dihadapkan oleh sebuah pilihan, dimana cinta lamamu kembali dan ketika kau telah jatuh hati dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa melihat kearahmu, manakah yang kau pilih? Cinta lamamu? Ataukah idola hatimu?

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

" _hooaamm…."_

Gadis cantik itu kembali menguap dan hendak bergelung lagi dengan selimut tebalnya akan tetapi _…_

" Ino! Dicari temanmu!" teriak Tsunade, sang ibu dari bawah tangga.

Dengan malas, gadis bernama Ino tersebut menyibakkan selimut tebalnya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah untuk menemui temannya yang baru saja menganggu acara tidurnya.

Ia terkejut melihat temannya yang ternyata teman lamanya yang dulunya se-genk dengannya. Singkatnya, sahabat lamanya.

" Kiba, Naruto, ada apa? Tumben kalian kemari" Tanya Ino.

" Gini Ino, teman- teman SMP/?/ ngajak reunian nih di Café ' Lotus', jadi.. kami ngajak kamu. Kamu mau ikut gak?" jelas Naruto.

" Ehmm.., gimana ya? Kalian mau nunggu aku bentar gak?" Tanya Ino

" Lama gak ?" Tanya Kiba yang akhirnya bersuara.

" Entahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Soalnya tadi waktu kalian kemari, aku masih enak-enakkan tidur. Hehehe !" kata Ino dengan watados.

" Yaudah deh." Kata mereka berdua smabil sweetdrop.

Segera Ino naik untuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Pagi ini Ino memakai pakaian yang cukup simpel. Ia mengenakan hem biru polos berlengan panjang dengan turtle neck dan jeans biru gelap kemudian memakai flat shoes putih. /ok kalau gak cocok abaikan. Soalnya aku ga tau fashion/. Setelah itu Ino memakai bedak tipis dan mengoleskan lipgloss di bibirnya. Ia lalu buru-buru turun ke bawah karena tidak ingin membuat temannya menunggu lebih lama. / tau kan kalau Kiba dan Naruto nungu lama-lama? Yup bakalan berisik/.

" Maaf ya nunggu lama." Kata Ino.

" Iya.." kata Kiba malas.

" Ayo Ino kita pergi." Kata Naruto.

" Ah ayo, Itekimasu! " teriak Ino.

Mereka kemudian menaiki motor masing-masing. Kecuali Ino, ia menumpang dengan Kiba. Sesaat kemudian, arah yang mereka tuju berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Hal ini membuat Ino bingung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kiba.

" Kiba, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ino

" Ah aku lupa, kita mau menjemput Gii (OC) dulu"

" Ma-maksudmu, Gii Akira? "

" Iya. Gii Akira sahabat kita dulu."

" A-Apa?!" kata Ino setengah berteriak.

" Kenapa sih kau itu?! " sewot Kiba.

" Ah.. ti-tidak ada." Lirih Ino.

INO'S POV + _FLASHBACK_

Hah! Ke rumahnya Gii? Yang benar saja. Gii kan dulu…

 _Saat itu kami masih SD. Masih polos-polosnya dan benar-benar murni ikatan persahabatan yang kami jalani. Kami berempat selalu bersama. Aku, Gii, Naruto, dan Kiba. Kami bercanda, tertawa, dan sedih pun kami masih bersama. Kami selalu membantu satu sama lain dan selalu terbuka._

 _Saat SMP pun, kami masih bersama. Sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Danem kita pun hampir sama. Akhirnya kami pun memilih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan beruntungnya di kelas yang sama pula. Dan ini dia masalahnya._

 _Kami berempat duduk bersantai bersama sepulang sekolah di sebuah lapangan hijau yang cukup luas, dibawah pohon Sakura. Aku sedang bercanda dengan Naruto, kemudian aku melihat Gii sedang memberikan sesuatu yang serius dengan Kiba. Tak lama kemudian Gii mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia memanggilku dan mengajakku ke tengah lapangan. Ia lalu berlutut dan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku sambil membawa bunga. Aku pun terharu dan menerimanya. Walau aku sendiri pun tak yakin akan perasaanku._

 _Setelah dua tahun lamanya kami berhubungan, aku memutuskannya. Karena aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami di pertaruhkan. Gii pun menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Walau hubungan kami berakhir, persahabatan kami masih berlanjut. Tapi untuk saat ini.._

" Oy Ino, sampai kapan kau terus melamun?" Tanya Kiba yang akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

INO'S POV END

"Ah iya Kiba, maaf. Kenapa?"

" Kau ini bodoh atau gimana sih? Kita sudah sampai tau!"

" Ah maaf " kata Ino sambil melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor Kiba.

" Gii !"

"Permisi !"

" Gii !"

Tak lama kemudian Gii keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek jeans tanpa baju atasan yang menandakan bahwa ia sehabis mandi. Rambut coklatnya yang setengah basah yang kini ia keringkan dengan handuk. Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuat wajahku kini memerah.

" Ada apa? " tanyanya pada kami.

" Jadi gini , teman- teman SMP/?/ ngajak reunian nih di Café ' Lotus', jadi.. kami ngajak kamu. Kamu mau ikut gak?" jelas Naruto.

" Hah? Sekarang? " tanyanya kaget.

" Gak, tahun baru." Kata Kiba.

"Oh.. yaudah."

"Sekarang lah!"

" Kok dadakan gitu sih, Nar? "

" Kemarin kan aku sudah BBM kamu. Kamu sendiri yang centang. "

" Oh iya ta? Wah.. kemarin aku gak nyalain hape sama sekali. Hehehe…"

" Yaudah, sekarang kamu ikut gak?"

" Yaudah deh. Tunggu ya.. oh iya, ga sekalian masuk ke dalem?"

" Iya cepetan. Gausah "

Gii pun berbalik dan hendak masuk kedalam, tapi ia berbalik lagi kearah kami dan..

" Oh.., Ino kenapa wajahmu merah gitu?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku sadar. " A-ah itu.. ano.. itu.." dan yah, aku pun gelagapan. Seringainya pun semakin melebar lalu ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam. Sementara kami menunggu Gii bersiap-siap, Naruto dan Kiba terkikik geli melihatku tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gii pun keluar dengan pakaian yang sama denganku. Ia juga memakai baju biru dengan jeans biru gelap. Bedanya ioa mengenakan baju kaos, sedangkan aku hem.

" Cie.. Gii samaan sama Ino cie.." celetuk Kiba

" Pantas saja kau tadi agak lama. Ternyata cari baju yang samaan ya ?" goda Naruto

" A-apaan sih! Ayo cepetan. Lama kalian " kata Ino sambil membuang muka.

" Oh iya, Ino sama Gii aja boncengannya. " kata Naruto.

" Iya No, kamu sama Gii aja." Kata Kiba.

" Tapi ke-kenapa? "

" Halah No, ga usa tapi-tapian. Lagian kita kan juga sahabat. Ga papa lah"

" Terserah deh!" kata Ino pasrah.

Akhirnya Ino pun dibonceng Gii dan segera pergi ke Café "Lotus". Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino memilih diam. Dan terkadang ia mengomel karena Gii mngendarai motornya dengan kencang.

" Gii! Jangan kenceng-kenceng!"

Setelah ia berteriak memarahi Gii, Gii pun seketika mengerem mendadak sehingga Ino pun menenpel dengan punggung Gii.

" Ciee.. Gii sama Ino.." celetuk Kiba.

Seketika Ino pun mundur kebelakang. Ia berusaha menutupi detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Dan tentunya wajah Ino kini merona.

' Ingat Ino.. kau masih punya Sasuke ' batin Ino. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

" Haahhh… akhirnya sampai juga! " kata Ino sambil melepas helmnya. Ino pun turun dari motor Gii.

" Eh Ino! "

" Apa?"

" Bukain helmku dong!" kata Gii sambil berusaha membuka helmnya.

"Bukain aja sendiri! "

" susah nihh.."

" Bukain aja napa sih No! " kata Naruto yang baru saja datang sembari membuka helmnya.

" Males!"

" Ah kamu sih No, pelit banget!"

" Biarin"

" No, bukain napa No!"

" Yaudah mana!"

 _Klikk_

" Tuh udah kan?! "

Di belakang Ino dan Gii, kini Kiba dan Naruto kini cekikan melihat Ino dan Gii.

" Eh Sas, itu bukannya Ino? " Tanya seorang lelaki berambut putih kebiruan.

" Hn. Ino siapa?"

 _Gulp._ " Ino, gadis yang suka denganmu" kata lelaki berambut merah sembari menegak minumannya.

" Hn " kata Sasuke sambil melirik kearah jendela.

" Wow Sas, dia dengan siapa ya?" kata seseorang berambut ebony.

" Dan.., sepertinya mereka serasi sekali" kata lelaki berambut oranye.

" Tch " Sasuke pun diam-diam merasa jengkel dengan keempat temannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Surabaya, 30 April 2016

Huuhh.., cerita baru ya?

Ya.. mumpung lagi ada inspirasi dan peristiwa yang bagus :v

Njirr.., aku malu sendiri kalau kek gini.

Tapi tadi itu… kyaaaa.. :v

RnR.?


End file.
